


Fan Art: Best Friends

by Mizmak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley with hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, Fanart, M/M, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizmak/pseuds/Mizmak
Summary: Watercolor and colored pencil portrait of Crowley with his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, from the 1601 scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Fan Art: Best Friends

Watercolor and colored pencil, though I had to do a little digital manip on this one. The first time I drew it, Aziraphale turned out well but Crowley sucked. So I drew it again, and Crowley turned out well the second time, but Aziraphale looked ghastly! So I took photos of each one, and cut and pasted the good portraits together and blended the edges and background as best I could. Otherwise, it's all hand drawn and painted.


End file.
